Never close our eyes
by Alii-san
Summary: creí entenderte, creí que me entendías pero al parecer era la única que lo creía ... -lo siento...-dijiste eso mientras debas la media vuelta -por lo menos quiero saber quien es..- te dije, aun cuando conocía la respuesta, diste la media vuelta y caminaste rápidamente a mi , todo paso tan rápido solo sabia que tus labios rosaban los míos... pesimo resumen os aseguro gustara


Holis! bueno aquí otra historia de esta pareja que realmente me gusta, se que son un tanto simple mis historias pero es después de todo mi imaginacion jaajja bueno espero sus hermosos comentarios, hasta luego besitos y abrazos..

creí entenderte, creí que me entendías pero al parecer era la única que lo creía ...

-lo siento...-dijiste eso mientras debas la media vuelta

-por lo menos quiero saber quien es..- te dije, aun cuando conocía la respuesta, diste la media vuelta y caminaste rápidamente a mi , todo paso tan rápido solo sabia que tus labios rosaban los míos...

-adiós...- te fuiste sin siquiera decirme de tus labios quien era. ahora como se supone que voy a vivir.

Meses después

-estas bien- pregunto mi amigo..

-claro coloso porque la pregunta- dije aun conociendo la respuesta, me sonreíste y me diste un gran abrazo

-siempre seremos amigos pase lo que pase, aun cuando no puedas tocarme-dijiste mientras te dabas la media vuelta

-acaso eres un caballero blanco- susurre pues el ya se había marchado

Camine por todos lados, me agradaba caminar sin esperar nada, solo me hacia pensar, en mis dudas ,pedidas, promesas...

-Hey , rogué kitty te a estado buscando- me dijo aquel chico que alguna vez fue mi novio , pero que hoy era solo un amigo

-que pasa- le dije mientras caminaba hacia el

-quiere que le ayudes con los retoques del vestido- sonreí ante su comentario y como no esto era la único bueno después de su partida y lo que me hacia estar de pie en estos momentos

-dios Bobby aun no quiere que la veas cierto- brome con el mientras caminaba algo apresurada por los corredores pues la boda era mañana y esto debió haber estado listo desde hace una semana

-es muy supersticiosa , si solo alguien no la hubiera asustado- me dijo casi con voz de reclamo

-yo solo compartí lo que jean me conto tras su boda con Scott - le dije

-si el hecho de que a jean se le haya roto el vestido , roto un tacón y llenar tu cara de vino fue un incidente -dijo casi burlándose

-vamos Bobby cierra tu boca y largo de aquí- le dije mientras entraba a la habitación

Respire profundo y me di la media vuelta ahí estaba mi amiga con un hermoso vestido blanco como la nieve y sin mangas

- te vez hermosa kitty -no pude evitar decirlo

-te lo dije, vas a volver loco a Bobby-bromeo ororo

-dios, kitty si ororo estaba aquí por que me has llamado-dije mientras me sentaba en una sillón que estaba junto a la ventana

-rogué, eres mi preciada amiga y quería hablar contigo dime, ¿como te encuentras? - sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos

-que pasa hoy es el día de¿ como te encuentras?- brome mientras me recostaba en el sillón

-rogué esto es serio -dijo ororo

-tranquilas estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse pero chicas dios! la boda es mañana debemos estar listas- dije mientras ellas me sonreía , no quiero hablar de eso , no lo deseo el aun no me a dado respuesta ¿cierto?

El día de la boda ...

-Te miras bellísima -le dije a mi amiga kitty mientras le hacia darse una vuelta para mi

-rogué, tu igual aunque debo decir que ese vestido blanco con converse realmente me sorprendiste- dijo mientras evitaba darme con el ramo

-lo siento , es que las zapatillas no son lo mío- me disculpe mientras salía del pequeño cuarto de capilla, la hora había llegado mi amiga se casaría y eso era lo que importaba ``solo por hoy me olvidare de ti logan..´´

-rogué , lista- pregunto coloso mientras aparecía a mi costado y me extendia la mano

-claro - le dije mientras sonreía y tomaba su mano

La ceremonia fue mas rápido de lo que pensaba y en mas de una ocasión coloso me salvo de la vergüenza de quedarme dormida,

-gracias- le dije mientras salíamos de la iglesia para dirigirnos a la mansión donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta

-no es nada - comento , mientras llegábamos

La fiesta salió de maravilla todos estaban felices ,kitty con Bobby ,strom con su amado Nightmare ,jean y Scott y bueno hasta coloso parecía estar feliz con una de sus protegidas que parecía verle mas como otra cosa, sonreí ante ese comentario pues aunque suene gracioso ya había estado en esa situación.

Eran al rededor de las 3:00am estaba algo cansada así que con mucho cuidado me salí de aquel salón y me marche a mi habitación, me quite mis converse y me tire a la cama , dios era la primera vez que amaba tanto mi cama , estaba tan cansada que no me importo dejarme aun el vestido

-rogué ...- escuche a alguien susurrar mi nombre , me levante de inmediato y mire a todos lados y sonreí otra vez eso era realmente injusto por que no me dio una respuesta así hubiera podido deshacerme de este maldito dolor de esta absurda locura, regrese a la cama y aun podía escuchar la música era tan agradable..

cerré mis ojos y una vez mas me asalto un agradable sueño, uno que pronto se convirtió en pesadillas y que destruida tal vez el único recuerdo hermoso que tenia de ti , sentí que unas lagrimas resbalaban por mis ojos , solo lleve mi mano derecha y cubri mis lagrimas llore por un largo rato...

Al día siguiente, Bobby y kitty se marcharon por su luna de miel, todos les despedimos no sin antes hacer una buena broma les regalamos unos globos que dios juro que si no hubiera sido por jean ,Scott nos hubiera matado a ororo , coloso, nightmare y a mi..

-el señor summers realmente se puso de mil colores- decía coloso mientras reía

-jajj ni me lo digas, sentí que casi nos mataba con la mirada- dije

-y eso no es nada si hubiera visto como se puso en su despedida de soltero - dijo nightmare mientras ponía un rostro de , no lo vuelvo hacer porque seguro la novia me mata.

Nos despedimos después de unos minutos y cada uno tomo su rumbo, yo había decidido que lo olvidaría e intentaría a toda costa ser feliz sin el.

-Rogué- escuche a coloso llamarme

-que pasa- le dije mientras me acercaba a donde estaba

-sabes que soy tu amigo cierto- dijo algo serio

-por supuesto ,pero a que viene eso - pregunte algo preocupada

-me alegra, por eso te daré un consejo ``si el amor no te corresponde solo olvídalo con otro´´- dijo mientras se marchaba

-y que se supone significa eso -le grite

- eso significa que debes buscar a alguien que realmente te ame -dijo mientras en la puerta era recibido por la chica que yo llamaba su protegida.

Sonreí ante lo que me había dicho y la vez sentí como me invadía un dolor, pues nadie dijo que seria fácil olvidar un amor verdad. Camine durante un rato , sentí el viento y pensé en lo que me había dicho pues yo sabia que el tenia toda la razón pero , porque no quiero olvidarlo por que siento como si yo fuera a traicionarle si acaso estuviera con alguien mas , por que soy la única que sufre, sentí como lagrimas salían de mis ojos, limpie lo que salía de mis ojos con mis guantes y regrese a la mansión tome una maleta y eche ropa como para cuatro quizá cinco días , baje por las escaleras y le avise a Scott y strom que saldría

-que pasa - pregunto Scott preocupado

-creo que es tiempo de olvidar-conteste

-estas segura- pregunto strom

-lo estoy , yo ya estoy cansada - le dije mientras me despedía y me marchaba

Scott me había prestado uno de los autos y bueno yo tenia suficiente dinero como para estar sola unos días y pensar. Llegue a un pequeño retiro donde sentí por primera vez después de meses paz conmigo misma, los días se fueron mas rápido de lo que esperaba y finalmente había tomado una decisión , se que sonara estúpido tal vez hay algo mal en mi pero yo aun no puedo dejar ir este sentimiento. Subí al auto y me marche de ese lugar conduje no mas de dos o tres horas para llegar a la mansión , pero cuando llegue no me lleve la mejor de las sorpresas

-que pasa coloso , por que estas aquí afuera - pregunte algo preocupada

-mira , por favor no quiero que te exaltes rogué pero a llegado alguien y no ah llegado solo - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-coloso tranquilo no creo que sea algo que no pueda soportar -dije mientras tomaba mi maleta y sostenía su mano con la otra

-yo ya eh hablado con mi chica así que no habrá problema ella esta de acuerdo en que te apoyo así que nada de llantos escuchaste- esta vez sonó mas serio que nunca por lo que supuse de quien se trataba y esperaba equivocarme, abrió la puerta y ahí estaban jean, Scott, strom y nightmare junto a logas y...una chica. en ese momento sentí que me quebraría esa chica parecía joven quizá era de mi misma edad entonces ¿Cuál era la diferencia de ella y yo? , cerré mis ojos pues quería contener lagrimas que me amenazaban y entonces coloso solo apretó mi mano yo volteé a verle y el me sonrió y susurro ``todo esta bien, siempre seremos amantes´´ ante su confesión me quede con cara de ``que pasa´´ y después reaccione su respuesta tenia doble sentido pero si se trataba de logan quien tenia un oído demasiado agudo para un humano ``que astuto ´´ pensé mientras sujetaba mas su mano y sonreía

-Querida como te a ido en tu viaje -pregunto Scott mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un fuerte abrazo que correspondí

-muy bien eh conocido infinidad de personas y tome mi decisión -le dije mientras miraba coloso quien reía y a la vez parecía molesto , mire a logan por un instante y sentí que estaba celoso pero a quien engaño esa chica estaba demasiado cerca de el como para ser solo amigos.. le sonreí y no dije ni una palabra

-te parece si subimos a la habitación -dijo coloso mientras tomaba con una mano mi cintura y con la otra mi mano

-si no me siento bien - mentí, mientras el prácticamente me cargaba ´

-tranquila -susurro- pronto acabara - finalizo , yo solo sonreí ante su comentario y si no fuera por que logan ocupaba mi corazón me hubiese enamorado de el ..

-estas bien -dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a mi cama

-si, es solo que quien es ella -le susurre

-es por su súper oído -susurro haciéndole parecer un chiste , no puede evitar reír cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba el, coloso se paro de inmediato y sonrió

-lo siento chico, pero ella es mía -dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y bajaba a prisa las escaleras, juro por dios me quede en shock por algunos segundos y después reaccione

-pero que te pasa, bájame logan!- le dije mientras comenzaba a golpearle

-que mocosa mas ruidosa , cierra la boca -dijo mientras salíamos de la mansión

-que te pasa déjame en paz, ni siquiera le diste una buena explicación a coloso debo regresar y disculparme -le dije provocando que parara en seco .

-quien ese niño para ti -dijo mientras me miraba los ojos,

-tranquilo, primero podrías bajarme eso de estar en brazos como que me estresa- le dije ,pues era la pura verdad solo pensaba en un momento así , si acaso pesaba y esas cosas por el estilo

-y si no quiero, déjate de estupideces y contesta mi pregunta -dijo esta vez con un tono de voz enojado

- primero bájame y luego respondo -dije tratando de sonar lo mas relajada posible aun cuando no lo estaba , el solo maldijo en bajo y finalmente me bajo cerca de unos arboles que ni siquiera tenia la menor idea que existían

-y bien , ahora si contestaras -dijo molesto mientras me arrinconaba a un árbol

-logan deja de comportarte así tu tienes a alguien solo aléjate de mi -le dije mientras miraba a otro lado pues por un momento me había olvidado completamente de aquella chica

-por que se supone hare eso cuando tu fuiste quien dijo amarme, -dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi -cuando tu fuiste quien dijo que me amaba, cuando tu fuiste quien me obligo a enamorarme de ti... como pides que te deje ...- dijo a escasos centímetros de mis labios - cuando tu me perteneces...- dijo mientras me besaba con tanta fuerza que sentí como absorbía su energía, intente alejarle pero parecía ser que el era mucho mas fuerte que yo... derrame lagrimas al saber que le lastimaba y quizá fue la única razón por la que se detuvo

-ya basta...- le dije mientras con mis manos intentaba cubrir mi rostro -tu trajiste a esa chica , a demás quien es , bienes a pedirme explicaciones y eso y tu ni siquiera me diste una aquel día, como demonios piensas que..- sentí que nuevamente me beso , era un beso lleno de deseo, fuerza y podría decir que de amor

-no cabe duda eres una niña - dijo mientras me abrazaba -primero esa chica era jubilo, una chica que me pidió strom trajera y no tengo ni la menor idea de porque estaba tan apegada a mi además eres tu quien debería explicarme que pasa contigo y con el mocoso de coloso- respire profundo y pensé durante unos segundos que era lo que había pasado, será acaso que coloso armo todo esto , no no podía ser posible o acaso lo era

-coloso es mi mejor amigo y una persona realmente importante para mi y quien siempre estuvo conmigo cuando te marchaste -le dije mientras me separaba de el -por eso Peter siempre será mi mas preciado amigo -le dije mientras el solo me miraba con una expresión no muy convencida

-si tu lo dices, solo espero comprenda el hecho de que no pienso devolverte a sus brazos -sonreí un poco ante su absurdo comentario y platicamos durante unos minutos y finalmente volvimos a la mansión donde una chica no muy contenta esperaba y algunos reían ante la situación

-y decías que no te gustaban las niñas- bromeo Scott mientras, le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a logan

-no lo arruines Scott- dijo mientas jean abrazaba a el mencionado y sonreía solo para el

-querida no me hubiera imaginado que este idiota con complejo de idiota te correspondería -dijo strom mientras me daba un abrazo al igual que nightmare

-no podría estar mas de acuerdo con mi querida -dijo mientras tomaba su mano , provocando que strom se avergonzara y finalmente mi nada menos e incluso mas importante amigo Peter junto a su damisela

-así que funciono -dijo la chica provocando mi curiosidad , cuando sentí a alguien a mis espaldas

-a mocoso lo siento pero no tengo interés en devolverte a esta chica -dijo mientras mostraba sus navajas

-tenias razón -dijo coloso mientras tomaba a la joven de la mano

-coloso puedes explicarme que pasa -exigí saber pues me encontraba mas confundida que nada

-veras, el día de la boda de Bobby, yess y yo decidimos empezar a salir y ella sabia acerca de tus sentimientos por logan, así que hoy cuando el llego con la chica ella elaboro un plan que te juro parecía descabellado y valla que lo fue por que hasta el gran logan lo creyó -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta con su novia , solo pude escuchar un gruñido por parte de logan y yo solo sonreí ante la situación y entonces coloso se giro y dijo

-recuerda que me nombraste caballero blanco así que si se atreve hacerte llorar se las vera conmigo -dijo mientras mostraba su puño cubierto de plata

-y conmigo después de todo es divertido torturar- dijo su novia mientras mostraba una espada que destellaba rayos , provocando que un horrible escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo

-claro mocoso lo tendré encuentra -dijo logan irritado

Después de ese día todo parecía mejorar, logan no era el hombre mas romántico como Scott o nightmare pero yo me sentía feliz solo con tenerle a mi lado por que a pesar de que mis poderes siempre me impedían el contacto con otros, parecía que el y solo el podría soportar mis besos, mis carisias y quizá mas..

espero os haya gustado mi historia, nuevamente les pido dejen comentarios y si se puede algunos consejos espero os haya agradado y gracias por leerle ...


End file.
